screenplayprohdfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jrozario
Welcome Hi Jrozario. Thanks for you recent addition to the wiki. WLVS also ran into that problem you ran into. It is already documented on the wiki at this link. Although that maybe isn't the most obvious place for it. But the reason I'm pointing this out to you is that the real reason it couldn't get past 60% was due to the virus scanner, which also caused more problems. You may want to read up on it before you plug your screenplay back into your vista machine. --JCoug 18:06, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Hi JCoug , thanks for the welcome and the efforts put into this forum.I guess I overlooked the antivirus ( I use AVG ) and had it disabled however. Natively I run OS X 10.5 and don't have all the tools available to upgrade the firmware so had to run on a MS machine. I had a couple of observations and queries which I tried looking up on the forum however couldn't get answers to : 1.Wouldn't a pipeline drive ( Seagate )be more appropriate for this appliance ? 2.Would it be possible to run XWin gui on the SPP ? ANS http://rtd1261.wikidot.com/tweaking-the-official-firmware#toc5 3.What distro version of Limewire would be appropriate to make for the SPP ? Possibly MLDONKEY could do it instead ? Still researching the http://rtd1261.wikidot.com/tweaking-the-official-firmware#toc5 content to check the viability of remote network access to the SPP for changing record controls / schedules etc. Thanks !Jrozario 09:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC)JRozario :First, with regards to the message you left on my talk page, I access the SPP usually over the network. But occasionally I will use a virtual machine with Linux to mount the drive when I have to connect to it through the USB port. I did notice that the file I was testing out today copied a little slower than I've usually seen it do that. With journaling though, the EXT3 filesystem is much less susceptible to errors, so I'm staying with EXT3. I have not had one drive or directory related problem since I switched. :With regards to the pipeline drive, I don't know why iomega chose the barracuda. It may have been a cost decision, or a supply decision. It's a slower drive than the barracuda, and I'm thinking that the NAS drives iomega puts out probably have a barracuda in them too so that may have played into the decision. I really have no leaning one way or the other. :XWin / Limewire -- no clue, you're way beyond my capabilities at that point for getting it running. By all means, if you figure it out, fill me in :) --JCoug 07:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Trying to install Mldonkey Hi James, I agree with your analysis of the pipeline vs Baracuda argument . I looked up "Mldonkey" http://rtd1261.wikidot.com/tweaking-the-official-firmware on the SPP however ./configure command yields an error saying no compiler found . I tried the ./configure --enable-batch with no success . Tried installing GTK+2.14.7 however the same yields unable to identify processor . I guess I still need to do some more digging. Any suggestions / corrections are appreciated. Thanks !06:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC)~Jrozario :Ok, sorry, this may seem like I'm picking on you, but I need to correct a few things. First, I'm Jason, not James. Second, when you leave a message for someone on a wiki, you are supposed to do it on the other person's talk page. It alerts them the next time they come to the wiki. Otherwise, the other person won't know that you left a message. The only reason I knew this message had been left was because I am an administrator and I monitor every change. Alternatively, you can open a new thread in the wiki forum, which makes it easier for other people to follow. Third, to do any compiling, you're going to need a mipsel toolchain. Luckily, I have created one and made it available. See my blog for more detail. --JCoug 08:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC)